Love Can do Funny Things
by Lauren Williams
Summary: Will an horrible accident bring Gohan and Videl together? Or will it kill them?
1. The accident

Love can do Funny things  
  
In my story Videl already knows that Gohan is the Great Saiyman and she is cool with it. Gohan loves her but has not had the courage to tell her yet.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own it  
  
Videl ran as fast as she could away from the school building. She wanted nothing to do with it. Sharpner had gone too far when he started insulting her mother, he hadnot even known her. Plus his fight was with her, he should have left her mother out of it. She was crying so hard that she did not even see where she was going. She ran right into the street where she tripped and fell. "Ow," Videl  
  
complained. She must have sprained her ankel.  
  
Gohan who had been in class at the time did not here the conversation but realized that it had made Videl very upset. He decided to excuse himself from the building and go after her. He found her in the middle of the street crying and she was holding her ankel. "Videl are you ok?" he screamed.  
  
She did not answer him she was crying to hard for her to. Finally Gohan went up to her and craddeled her in his arms and rocked her back an fourth, it was the only thing he could think of. All of a sudden he heard her scream and before he could do anything they were hit by a bus. Gohan used his body to protect Videl. By doing this he turned the bus into a pile of scrap metal. A pile of scrap metal that they happened to be under.  
  
Inside the class room the teacher heard a loud scream and ran to the window. When she got to the window she was forced to watch in horror as the Satan City bus collided with two of her students. She ran outside with many of the other teacher. The women called the hospital and the men tried to dig them out. It all looked useless though.  
  
Under the pile Gohan was trying to stay conscious. He knew that if he collapsed then Videl would most likely be crushed by the weight. His arm hung limply next to him, he had used it in an attempt to stop the bus. It didn't work.  
  
Finally after about 20 minutes he started to feel some weight being lifted off of his back. He semi-smiled, Videl was going to be ok. He started feeling more and more being taken away and finally only a semi-large peice of metal was in there way. They had to get a crane to pull it out. When they did they saw Gohan's a bit mishapen body. They pulled him out, still conscious, and laid him on the grass. Gohan took a deep inhale of breath and winced. He must had hurt his ribs when he was hit.  
  
"Hold on Gohan, the hospital was only a bit busy they will have the hospital car come and get you soon, I promise," one teacher that Gohan did not reconize told him.  
  
"Sure," Gohan gritted through his teeth. He wanted to know how Videl was but it hurt too much to talk, he wanted to see her. He felt to helpless just laying there not being able to move. He mentally hit himself, he should have done something, flew away or something. This wasn't the only option. Gohan was too worried to worry about his injuries he yelled out, "Someone."  
  
That got everyones attention. One teacher that he reconized as his gym teacher came over and said, "What is it son?"  
  
"How Is Vi---de--l?" Gohan choked out.  
  
The teacher put his hand on Gohan's chest and pressed lightly. Gohan screamed, the pain was worse that he thought. "Gohan you have a lot of broken ribs I want you to stay still and not move ok?" the teacher asked.  
  
"Ya," Gohan replied. He was a bit angry that the teacher did not answer his question though. He needed to know about Videl!  
  
He sat there not knowing what was going on, he heard screamed and a lot of people running around but not Videl's name.  
  
Sharpner and Erasa had been looking for Gohan and Videl ever since Sharpners little fit on Videl. He flipped and started insulting everyone dear to her just because she said that she would not date him! Erasa had been very upset by the whole them being hit by a bus thing and sharpner let go of himself and comforted her. Now they were looking to see if the two survived. The spotted Gohan laying on the ground with a shirt under his neck, supporting it. He was breathing, that was always a good sign.  
  
The two ran over calling out Gohan's name. Gohan seemed to lift his head and quickly put it back down on the ground. Erasa and Sharpner kneeled next to Gohan. "Are you ok?" Sharpner asked.  
  
"I---I broke a f--ew Ri----bs I thin---k," Gohan managed out.  
  
"Have they called a doctor yet?" Erasa asked.  
  
"Ye-----a," Gohan said.  
  
"Do you know what happened to Videl?" Sharpner asked.  
  
"N---oo Noo-ne wi---ll T--te--ell M--e any--thing," he said before taking a deep breath.  
  
"Why the hell not!" Sharpner screamed.  
  
"I don't know but I a-----m Re----al--ly worr---ied," Gohan winced with every word.  
  
"Take it easy Gohan, don't hurt youself there," Sharpner said. Erasa notice something, Gohan had goosebumps. She nudged Sharpner and they went off to talk.  
  
"Sharpner give Gohan your jacket," she said.  
  
"No it's cold out!" Sharpner nearly yelled at her.  
  
"He needs it a lot more than you do!" Erasa yelled. Sharpner was amazed because he had never seen Erasa yelled.  
  
"Okay, fine," Sharpner said.  
  
Sharpner went back to Gohan and very carefully placed his jacket on Gohan. Gohan opened his eyes a bit and looked at sharpner thankfully. Then he shut his eyes, he was to tired and soon was unconscious.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ______  
  
What do you think? Did I do a good job? If not tell me, and if so tell me. Just Review please! 


	2. ChiCHi finds out!

Love can do Funny things  
  
In my story Videl already knows that Gohan is the Great Saiyman and she is cool with it. Gohan loves her but has not had the courage to tell her yet.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own it  
  
A few minutes later Gohan and Videl were rushed to the hospital. Gohan was said to be in worse shape that Videl. This of course had to be on the news and in the 349 mountian area a cirtian mom was watching it.  
  
Chi-Chi was sitting down after she had made lunch for her extreamly hungry saiyin son when a new flash came on: "Today at Orange Star high school two students were hit by a bus. We are not sure what they were doing out there but Satan Videl and Son Gohan were sent to Satan City hospital a few minutes ago. Son Gohan was said to be in worse shape than Videl but we do not know more. And now back to your regular program."  
  
Chi-Chi was scilent for a few seconds before screaming a blood chilling scream. By doing this she got her little six year olds attention. "Whut is wong mommy?" little Goten asked. (I know I spelt it wrong I meant to)  
  
"Nothing Goten we have to go to the hospital to see someone thats all," Chi- Chi said, how could she tell her son that his brother had been hit by a bus and seriously injured. She just couldn't, that is not even what worried her, it was how could her half saiyin son be hurt by a mir bus?  
  
As she thought that the phone rang, Chi-Chi was too pre-occupied thinking to pick it up so Goten did. "Hellow," he said.  
  
"Hi Goten, can I speek to your mommy?" Bulma said on the other line, she sounded a bit sad though.  
  
"Oke doke," Goten said and he skipped up tp his mommy and handed her the phone.  
  
"Hello?" Chi-Chi said into the phone, Goten forgot to tell her who it was.  
  
"Chi, it's me Bulma, I was wondering if you heard the news, Gohan was hit by a bus and is at the hospital!" Bulma said.  
  
"I heard but Bulma, how?" Chi-Chi asked.  
  
"I don't know, I just don't know. When Vegeta gets back from the hospital I'm sure that he will be able to tell us," Bulma said.  
  
"What! You sent your murder of a husband to my son!" Chi-Chi screamed in hysteria.  
  
Bulma was a little offended but she knew that Chi-Chi was really upset about what happened. "Chi-Chi I am on my way to pick you up stay put," she said and then hung up.  
  
Bulma drove as fast as she could to the Son house and then after she had picked up Chi-Chi and Goten as fast as she could to the hospital. When thye got there they were told to sit in the waiting room. When they got to the waiting room who else was there but Vegeta.  
  
"Vegeta, did you hear anything about Gohan yet?" Bulma asked comming up to her husband. She had been worried about him because he took off after he heard the news of Gohan. Then he had actually called her to hell her that he was at the hospital, she was nerve racked.  
  
"No they will not tell me anything," Vegeta said softly.  
  
Bulma sat down next to her husband and hugged him tightly, she knew that this hurt him but he did not want to show it. He did not really hate Gohan like he said he did, it was just a cover. "Everything thing will be alright," she whispered.  
  
Vegeta appreated what his mate was doing and eventually he hugged her back ever so slightly.  
  
Hours later the doctor came out. "How is my son?" Chi-Chi asked right away.  
  
"Well he broke a lot of his ribs and shattered his whole arm, which somehow is regrowing itself. He is haveing a slight problem breathing but that could be a complication of his broken ribs, we are not yet sure. All we know is that there is not head injury and he doesn not have inturnal bleeding," the doctor said.  
  
"When can we see him?" Bulma asked.  
  
"Now if you want but please no more that four at a time," the doctor said before walking away.  
  
~Vegeta what is going on, how can Gohan be hurt be a bus?~ Bulma asked telepathically.  
  
~I am not sure he must have been drugged or something~ Vegeta said.  
  
~Oh~ she said, what the hell is happening?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
How is is so far? 


	3. I don't have one!

Love can do funny things  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own jack squat!!!!!  
  
Everyone one came to the hospital as soon as they heard about Gohan. Krillin, Piccolo, 18, Marion, Master Roshi, and Yamcha all were there. They each took there turns going in to see him. Finally the visiting hours were up and they went home, all but Chi-Chi, Bulma, and Vegeta. They stayed mostly because Chi-Chi needed someone with her in this time. Bulma had asked 18 if she could watch Trunks and Goten. Of course 18 was more then happy to help out, actually it was Krillin who talked her into it.  
  
Chi-Chi sat by her son's side for hours until she fell asleep. About an hour after she fell asleep Gohan woke up. He felt little pain because his body was healing quickly and his arm was almost fixed. This was all of course until he tried to move it.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHH," he screamed holding his arm in pain as soon as he tried to move it. This of course woke Chi-Chi up in a fright.  
  
"Gohan! What's wrong honey, I'm right here," Chi-Chi said.  
  
"Its okay mom, I am fine I guess I shouldn't move my arm for a little while until I heal," he said with a smile.  
  
"Kakkorot's brat number one, what happened? This bus shouldn't have hurt you!" Vegeta asked from the door.  
  
"Vegeta, show some compassion, he is hurt wither we know how or not!" Bulma screamed making Gohan and Vegeta wince at the loud tone of her voice. "Sorry," she quickly added.  
  
"I really don't know Vegeta; I don't even know how I didn't sense it coming!" Gohan said amazed.  
  
"This is very odd, did you encounter any strange people that you do not know today before or in school?" he asked.  
  
"No the usual," Gohan answered, and then he remembered, "How is Videl! I have to know what happened to her is she okay."  
  
"We were not informed anything about her but I will go check for you Gohan," Bulma said.  
  
"Now son, rest up, go ahead and get some sleep, I will be right here when you wake up," Chi-Chi said. Gohan drifted to sleep, luckily with no dreams.  
  
Bulma went up to the lady at the front desk, "Hello I was wondering about a young girl named Videl, she came in with Son Gohan, do you know how she is doing?" Bulma asked as nicely as she could.  
  
"Mrs. Satan is still in surgery, she is not fairing well. We hope to contact her father to tell him but we can't seem to locate him, Poor girl her father is not even here for her!" the lady said. Bulma thanked her and went back to the room. When she entered both of the awake occupants looked at her.  
  
"Well, she is not doing to well in surgery, plus they can not seem to find her father. Though I wonder, Satan, I have heard that name ." Bulma said.  
  
"SATAN, that's the name of the city that Gohan goes to school in, Mr. Satan, that bad man that took all the credit for my son's victory!" Chi-Chi yelled making Gohan stir.  
  
"Shhh Chi, you are going to wake Gohan. He may be a sayain but he still needs his rest," Bulma said.  
  
"I still don't get it?" They heard Vegeta say from the corner.  
  
"Don't get what Veggie?" Bulma asked.  
  
"This does not make sense, I was hoping that is wouldn't happen to him because he is only half sayain but I guess I was wrong," he said.  
  
"About what?" Chi-Chi asked.  
  
"Well just like humans sayains mature. I didn't think he would go through it because he is only half sayain but I guess that I was wrong," Vegeta said.  
  
"What happens when a sayain matures?" Bulma asked as calm as she could.  
  
"They become very weak and vulnerable, it is very dangerous in fact," Vegeta said.  
  
"Dangerous!!!!!!" Chi-Chi screamed this time waking Gohan who went back to sleep right away.  
  
"Well on the planet Vegetasei it was dangerous because this is when all of your enemy's would come after you," Vegeta stated plainly. "But of course even in his state Gohan's enemy's couldn't hurt him, that is unless it's me," he added.  
  
"So then he is not really in any danger is he Vegeta?" Bulma asked.  
  
"No, it is not honorable to strike an opponent when he is weak, hurt or injured, that is unless you caused though injuries," Vegeta said with his trademark smirk.  
  
"Vegeta, you are very evil, you know that right?" Bulma asked.  
  
"That's why you were drawn to me you evil bitch," he snapped back.  
  
The next morning Gohan was feeling much better. When he woke he noticed his mother sleeping next to him and Vegeta and Bulma sleeping on the couch in his room. He slowly got up, it stung a little bit but he shook it off. Then he softy moved his mother into his bed and he went for a walk. He got out un-noticed. He threw on his cloths so not to draw attention to himself and made his way to the front desk.  
  
"Hello, I was wondering how Satan Videl was doing?" he said.  
  
"She is in ICU right now, she made it threw the night and that is always a good sign so don't worry about her young man," the lady said and then she went to go file some papers.  
  
Gohan's heart dropped. He had tried to save her the best he could, he shielded her from the blast and took the whole thing himself. How after all that could she still be so hurt? He was very confused about that and a lot of other things. Like, how did it hurt him at all, he was sayain, well half but still it shouldn't have hurt him at all. His father had hit him harder then that? What was going on?  
  
He slowly walked to her room and saw her lying in the bed. She looked so pale and dead. He shuddered to think that he could have stopped this all by flying away. He hit his head on the wall making the wall shack. He rubbed his head, 'Owe that hurt!' he thought.  
  
Gohan, now with a big headache, walked back to his room and fell asleep in his bed. Not before moving his mother of course. The pain was horrible as he fell back asleep.  
  
Chi-Chi woke up to a moan from Gohan. She looked him over and he look alright on the outside, but on the inside he was hurting, and he was hurting bad. It felt like he was on fire from within. He woke up panting and sweating to come face to face with Chi-Chi.  
  
"Mom, please don't scare me like that," he said weakly, though he tried to hide it.  
  
"Son, are you feeling okay?" she asked.  
  
"Of course mom, why wouldn't I be feeling fine, I am sayain after all," he said, her face spinning slowly.  
  
"Mom, could you please stop moving so much my head hurts," he said.  
  
"Gohan, sweetie, are you sure you are okay?" Chi-Chi asked.  
  
"Yea, mom, I would never lie to you," he said unsteadily.  
  
"Honey, for you information, I am not moving, in fact I am totally still, lay back down and I am going to wake Bulma up," she instructed. She slowly got up, looking a bit dazed herself and shook Bulma slightly.  
  
"Chi, what's wrong? You look troubled," Bulma said.  
  
"Bulma it's Gohan he thinks I'm spinning, I think he is getting worse," she said slowly.  
  
Bulma pushed Vegeta off her, waking him up and preceded to Gohan's sleeping form. She placed her hand on his forehead, he felt a bit hot but not to bad. Then she looked over his body, he looked a bit pale but nothing too drastic. She couldn't find anything wrong with him physically, but she had a feeling that mentally something was wrong.  
  
She turned to Chi-Chi and said, "No don't worry Chi you are just being paranoid because of what veggie here told ya last night."  
  
Chi-Chi nodded, "I guess your right, I mean after the loss of Goku I am sure that another one will be a bit too much for me," she said with tears in her eyes.  
  
"Come on Chi, Gohan isn't going any where any time soon," Bulma said hugging her long time friend.  
  
"Thanks for being here for me Bulma," Chi-Chi said.  
  
Then Bulma went over to Vegeta, ~Vegeta, something is wrong with Gohan mentally, he is suffering over something, I would like it if you found I what it was. Could you, please for me? ~ She asked.  
  
~ Fine woman but I am not doing anything else for you for a while ~ he said.  
  
~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~**~*~*~~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~  
  
I am soooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry that I haven't written in a while, but my computer has been broken so. I couldn't write. Trust me it was killing me deep down inside! 


	4. Like I said last time I just don't have ...

Hey I'm back again! And I plan to write another Chapter but you know with school and more importantly Basketball it gets tough! But for all of my fans I will try. ^_^  
  
Disclaimer: Okay you know what? If I had any money at all I would not be here! I would be out buying more anime things so don't even try it, or in fact think about it . . . Hey I know that you are thinking about it, stop it now!  
  
~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~**~*~*~***~*~*~*~*~**~~  
  
Vegeta looked over at Gohan, the boy looked fine on the outside but something very wrong was disrupting his ki. Vegeta wouldn't know what it is until he got into his mind and he couldn't do that until the woman got the harpy bitch out of the room. She said that she did not want to alarm the woman by having Vegeta probe his mind right in front of her.  
  
"Chi-Chi you look tired so why don't you and me go ahead and get some coffee!" Bulma suggested.  
  
"But Bulma what if Gohan wakes up when I am gone?" she asked.  
  
"Vegeta will be here and he promises not to distress him, right Veggie?" Bulma asked.  
  
"Right woman," he said.  
  
Both women left and Vegeta went up to Gohan. He gently placed a hand on his forehead and started to look into his mind. He had many emotions in there, one being love. But the more powerful one was the one of guilt. He felt extreme guilt about something. Vegeta probed even farther. He came to the cause of his guilt; it was the female that he had been worried about. She was the cause of this all, but how. As he went further he saw Gohan re-view the accident, Vegeta watched as Gohan shielded her and dropped his shoulder in an attempts to stop it but found himself being thrown with it. He felt his shock as he saw the condition that he and Videl were both in. He felt the pain of holding that piece of bus up with his shattered arm. Eventually he had to pull back.  
  
"Gohan, what have I told you about emotions? They are weak, and now look at what they had gotten you," he said.  
  
Then he went back and tried to reach Gohan. 'Gohan can you hear me reach out to me with your mind,' commanded Vegeta.  
  
'Vegeta, what are you doing inside of my head?' Gohan asked.  
  
'I am tried to find out what is wrong with you, get out of this bed and start healing so I can beat you in a spar, forget the girl that you seem to be so attached to,' Vegeta said.  
  
'No never, it's my fault she is here, I should have flown away, why didn't I. She would have been safe if I had just used my brain!' He exclaimed.  
  
'Stop blaming yourself, I watched you replay the seen and I am not sure if even I would have thought about it,' Vegeta said letting Gohan see a side of him that never came out on the outside.  
  
'Fine, I will come back if you promise me that I can get up and let me see Videl,' he said.  
  
'It is not up to me it is up to your harpy mother,' Vegeta said.  
  
All of a sudden the connection was broken by Gohan opening his eyes and putting up a mental barrier.  
  
"Vegeta, what you did in there . . . was actually nice of you," he said.  
  
Don't get use to it, trust me you won't see it anytime soon," he said and turned to leave just as Bulma and Chi-Chi came back in.  
  
"Gohan!" Chi-Chi yelled as she ran to her son.  
  
"Mom, I am feeling a lot better can I go see how Videl is doing?" he asked with hope in his eyes.  
  
"No, I want you to stay put and not move at all!" she yelled.  
  
"Mom, please," he said with a pleading voice.  
  
"Well . . . if it makes you feel any better I will go and see the young lady, though I don't like her father, I will do it for you," Chi-Chi said.  
  
"Insure her that as soon and I am better I will be there for her, if she wants me that is," Gohan said.  
  
"I will be sure to relay your message," Chi-Chi said as she got up, she had a big smile on her face as she left the room to proceed to Videl's. She had been keeping a left eye on the girl ever since her son first mentioned her. She could tell he was in love and the whole thought of grandchildren made her overjoyed.  
  
Chi-Chi walked into the girls room and sat next to her with the chair that she had been using for a while. "Hey Videl, it is Mrs. Son again. How are you doing today, you sure do have my son in vice grip. He is quite attached to you, so I was wondering if you could do us both a favor and wake up so he could see for himself that you don't blame him for what happened," she said.  
  
Just then Videl's eyes opened a little, then more and finally they were open.  
  
"Videl!" Chi-Chi exclaimed.  
  
"Hello, Mrs. Son, how are you feeling?" she asked.  
  
"Fine and . . . wait how did you know my name?" Chi-Chi asked.  
  
"I could hear you when you spoke to me all those times, that was really nice of you," Videl said.  
  
"You are more then welcome, you know without your father around I thought that you could use some parental support," Chi-Chi said.  
  
"Still all the same you didn't have to do that and you did, how is Gohan?" she asked.  
  
"I am sure that he will be much better knowing that you have woken up," Chi- Chi said.  
  
"I can't wait to thank him, he saved my life, and I would have died under that bus without him," Videl said.  
  
"You just worry about getting better and I can assure you that Gohan will do the same," Chi-Chi said as she left the girl to get her rest.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
What do you think; I did this all with one of my typing fingers jammed complements to Basketball! But I knew that public wanted the story so I did my best. Sorry for the typos. 


	5. If I didn't have one last time would I h...

Okay here is the next chapter; my finger is a bit better for all of u that cares! But anyway on with the story.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything, why do I even have to tell you, you should know already!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chi-Chi returned to her son's room to see him asleep. She smiled; he should rest up so he could get batter sooner.  
  
The next morning when Gohan woke up he was informed, by his mother, that Videl had woken up and was doing fine.  
  
"That's a relief, how are her sprits, is she mad at me to anything?" he asked.  
  
"Of coarse not, how could she you saved her life and she is very grateful of it. I wouldn't be surprised if she thanked you as soon as you came to visit her," his mother said with a sly smile.  
  
"MOM!" Gohan exclaimed.  
  
"Just get better son, I am going to go and visit your brother, I will bring him by later. Goodbye son!" she said as she left.  
  
A little while after she left the doctor came in to check up on Gohan.  
  
"Mr. Son you recovery is amazing, you have no clue. I mean when you came in I thought that you were going to die, and now you are almost healed. I am completely left with nothing to say, why, I wouldn't be surprised if you fully recovered by tomorrow and were ready to go home," the doctor told Gohan.  
  
"Thanks you sir, my Dad and I are both quick healers," Gohan said.  
  
"I remember my father telling me of a man that was in almost a full body cast and the next day he sat up! Was that your father?" the doctor asked.  
  
"Yes, but he unfortunately passed on several years back," Gohan said a bit sad.  
  
"Sorry, well anyway you should rest up and I will be back later to check up on you," the doctor said and left.  
  
Gohan tested out his arm and chest and he felt them almost healed. He smiled, he would be out of there tomorrow, and then he would go straight to Videl and stay with her until she was all better!  
  
He drifted off to sleep with dreams of Videl in his mind.  
  
That afternoon Chi-Chi came back with Goten in tow.  
  
"Hay Gohan, how are you feeling big brother?" Goten asked in a childish voice.  
  
"Great, Goten is mom letting you train because when I am out of this bed I am going to give you a spar that you will never forget!" Gohan said with a smile.  
  
"You bet!" he said with a smile.  
  
"Gohan, your doctor said that you might be able to be released tomorrow!" Chi-Chi said with a smile.  
  
"Mom, when I am released I wish to stay here with Videl, is that okay with you?" Gohan asked.  
  
"Yes, I think that would be just fine with me, as long as you call me every night!" his mother said.  
  
"Sure mom, now if you don't mind Goten I am tired so I am going to sleep," he said as he drifted off to sleep.  
  
"Momma is Gohan going to be okay?" Goten asked.  
  
"Yes, he will be better tomorrow, now come we have someone else to visit while we are here," Chi-Chi said.  
  
"Who is it momma?" Goten asked.  
  
"A girl by the name of Videl, and if I have any thing to do with it she will be your big sister," Chi-Chi said with a sly smile.  
  
"Okay," Goten said as they left the room and proceeded to Videl's room.  
  
Chi-Chi and the mini Goku walked into Videl's room to find her reading a book. "Good afternoon Videl how are you feeling?" Chi-Chi asked.  
  
"Good Mrs. Son, who do you have with you?" Videl asked.  
  
"This is my other son, Goten. Say hello Goten," Chi-Chi said.  
  
"Hello," Goten said.  
  
"He's cute, so how is Gohan today?" Videl asked.  
  
"He should be all better tomorrow," Chi-Chi said.  
  
"I am so glad, I can't wait to see him," Videl said.  
  
"Good, now get some sleep, I will be back tomorrow, with another little surprise," Chi-Chi said as she left with Goten.  
  
THE NEXT MORNING  
  
"Gohan, Gohan honey wake up," Chi-Chi said as she gently shook Gohan.  
  
"Huh, oh mom, good morning," Gohan said as he woke.  
  
"How are you today?" Gohan's doctor asked from the doorway.  
  
"Great, I feel like I could take on a million Cells," he blurted out.  
  
"Are you SURE you are okay? That is not a normal sentence," the doctor said.  
  
"Yes, it is almost like a family joke," Gohan said.  
  
"Oh Okay, let me just check up on you and then I can determine if you are ready to leave today," he said.  
  
"Trust me, I will be able to leave today," Gohan said quietly.  
  
A FEW MINUTES LATER  
  
"Okay Mr. Son you are all cleared to leave, are you sure you want to?" the doctor asked.  
  
"Definitely, I can't wait to walk around," Gohan said with a smile.  
  
Gohan stood on his feet and stayed there a few minutes so as he could get use to be in an upright position.  
  
"Wow, it feels great to be up again," Gohan commented. He started to walk around with ease, "mom can I go and see Videl yet?" he asked.  
  
"Oh okay lets go," she said and walked with Gohan to Videl's room.  
  
When they got there Videl dropped what she was reading and starred at Gohan for a while.  
  
"Gohan, is that you, you look . . . great!" she exclaimed.  
  
"Yep, how are you today Videl?" Gohan asked as he took a seat next to her.  
  
"You have no idea how well," she said.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Okay another chapter done. How was it? I need to know! 


End file.
